A Day Without Chika
by YuriCore
Summary: Miu isn't herself when Chika isn't around. Somewhat MiuXChika. Rated for drinking and smoking.


**I am so bored that all I have to do all day is write Ichigo Mashimaro fanfiction. Hopefully you don't mind. ^^**

First thing in the morning, Miu jumped out of bed, threw on a random outfit, and then jumped across the roof to the Itou household. She jumped through Chika's window. "Chi-chaaaaaan!" Hearing no reply, she ran over to the bed and threw Chika's blanket aside. "Hey, Chi-chan! Wake up-!" Chika wasn't there.

"Hm, that's funny," Miu said to herself. "Chi-chan has gone missing!" Miu ran out of Chika's room and to Nobue's room, obviously not stopping to knock when she saw that the door was closed. "Nobue-onee-chan!"

"What?" Nobue groaned, clearly not happy to see Miu. "Please tell me it's important." Nobue was sitting on the edge of her bed, a lighter in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

"It's Chi-chan! She's gone missing!" Miu yelled, frantically waving her arms back and forth.

"Oh, Chi? She went to the supermarket," Nobue said. She was about to light the cigarette when Miu snatched it from her. "Hey!"

"Pay attention!" said Miu. "Why would she go out this early in the morning? This seems suspicious!"

"It's not early," said Nobue. "It's 11:00."

"What?!" Miu shrieked. "I slept in that late?!"

"Apparently," Nobue said. "Now give that back."

Miu tossed the cigarette in the trash can. "Hey!" Nobue yelled.

Miu began to pace back and forth. "Oh, no. This is bad, really bad."

"I don't get it."

"You should!" Miu exclaimed. "Chi-chan is gone!"

"She said she was coming back at 11:00pm," said Nobue.

"How many stores is she going to?!"

"I dunno. Don't worry so much about it. I'm sure she's just shopping," Nobue said, grabbing a different cigarette. Looking back over at Miu, she saw that Miu was nearly in tears. "What?"

"This won't do!" cried Miu. "If Chi-chan isn't here, our group will be incomplete!"

"Group?"

"Yeah! Me, you, Chi-chan, Matsuri-chan, and Ana-chan. We're all a group! Without Chi-chan, everything is wrong! Who's going to be the tsukkomi?! I need someone to come up with sarcastic remarks in response to my jokes!" Miu appeared to be having a mental breakdown.

Nobue raised an eyebrow. Miu just shook her head and left the room.

Out in the hallway, Miu's mind flashed back to yesterday.

_"Micchan!" Chika yelled. "Stop annoying me!"_

_"But Chi-chan, you said you'd bake me cookies!" Miu whined._

_"I said nothing of the sort!" Chika said. "Now _please_ let me do my homework. Seriously Micchan, sometimes I feel like I really would be better off if I weren't stuck with you."_

_"Don't say things like that, Chi-chan!" Miu cried._

_"But I mean it!" Chika yelled._

_"Then... fine! I don't need you either, Chi-chan!" Miu yelled back._

_"Yeah right," said Chi-chan. "There's no way you could last a day without me! If you didn't have me, your life would be terrible!"_

Miu sighed. "Did she leave... to prove me wrong?" Miu shook her head, even though she felt like it might be true. "I'm such a liar. Of course I need Chi-chan! There can't be Miu without Chika! We go together! Well... I'm going to prove her wrong anyway. I'll be fine. It's just a day."

Miu walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Let's see... beer... beer... more beer... Where is the pudding?! Did Chika find a special hiding place for it?!" Miu pulled another can of beer out of the way and saw a note taped to the side of the refrigerator.

_Dear Micchan,_

_I figured you would try to steal my pudding while I was gone today, so I took the time to hide it in a place you won't be able to find it. So yeah, good luck with that._

_Love,_

_Chika_

Miu smiled, pleased with the note. "She knows me so well!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Miu ran over to the door, hoping Chika was back early. Instead, Ana and Matsuri were standing on the doorstep. "Hello, Miu-chan!" Matsuri greeted, waving.

Miu glared at them. "Great. It's you guys. Just what I needed right now." Ana and Matsuri gave her an odd look.

"Something wrong, Miu-san?" Ana asked.

"None of your business!" Miu yelled.

"Um... okay..." Ana mumbled. Matsuri looked frightened. She clung to Ana's arm.

Everyone walked upstairs and Ana and Matsuri ran into Chika's room. Miu followed slowly.

Ana and Matsuri looked surprised when they didn't see Chika in the room. "Miu-chan, where is Chika-chan?" Matsuri asked.

"Why? Does it _matter_?" Miu said, clearly annoyed.

"Um.. no! Of course not! I mean, I really shouldn't have asked!" Matsuri said, her skin looking pale.

"Miu-san is being rude today, isn't she?" Ana whispered. "Kinda scary." Matsuri nodded.

"I heard that!" Miu yelled. "Now, if you _must _know, Chi-chan is out shopping. She'll be back later." Ana and Matsuri gave tiny nods. Then the three of them walked over to the kotatsu and sat around it.

For a while, they sat in awkward silence. Finally, Ana said, "Hey Matsuri-chan, wanna study English?" Matsuri smiled and nodded, glad to have something to do.

Miu watched Ana and Matsuri practice English. Matsuri said, "Do you want to... get... sandwiches?"

"Yes," said Ana. "I would... like ham... on mine."

"Okay," said Matsuri. Noticing that Miu was staring at her, Matsuri looked embarrassed. "What?"

"What're you guys talking about?" Miu asked.

"In English? Um... well..." Matsuri looked in the book.

"You don't even know what you're saying?" said Miu.

"Sandwiches," Matsuri mumbled.

"Well that's boring!" said Miu. She snatched the book from Matsuri and flipped through it.

"Oh, please give that back, Miu-chan!" Matsuri cried, trying to grab it back. She expected Miu to do something crazy to it, like bite it, or make origami out of the pages. Instead, Miu just shrugged and handed the book back intact.

"Um... Miu-chan?" said Matsuri. "You're not your usual self today. You're less... um... funny..."

Miu glared at her. "Well what's the point in being funny right now?"

"You usually don't need a point..."

Miu was getting irritated. Suddenly, she jumped up and bolted out of the room. Ana and Matsuri's mouths dropped open. Miu soon reappeared, with Nobue behind her.

Ana and Matsuri smiled. "Onee-chan!" they said.

"Hey," Nobue said. She had a can of beer in one hand. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Practicing English," said Matsuri.

"Hey, Matsuri-chan!" said Miu. "You should try some of that beer!"

"What?!" Matsuri shrieked. "B-but Miu-chan, I'm not old enough to drink!"

"Exactly," said Nobue. "Just ignore her."

"But I'm bored!" Miu whined.

"Then find something to do," said Nobue.

Miu attempted to hypnotize Matsuri. "You're feeling very sleepy..."

"Huh?" said Matsuri, staring at the object dangling in front of her face.

"You're going to act like a narrator and announce everything we do," said Miu.

"Why?"

"'Cause I feel like it. So stare really hard. Concentrate," said Miu.

"Can't you find something else to do, Miu-chan?" said Matsuri, tightly squeezing John.

"There _is_ nothing else to do! I need something to amuse myself!"

"It isn't going to work, Miu-san," said Ana.

"Then Ana," said Miu. "Drink some beer."

"How come you want everyone to drink all of a sudden?" said Ana.

"I'm running out of jokes."

"You'd run out from the start."

"I've having a hard time with it today..."

"But doesn't that come naturally to you?"

Miu gave up trying to be interesting. She fell asleep in Chika's bed, and when she woke up, Nobue told her that Ana and Matsuri had went home for dinner.

Miu wandered around Chika's room after everyone was gone, and looked at the clock. It was 10:30.

"Hurry up, clock!" Miu yelled. She picked up the clock and shook it. "Get to 11:00 already! What are you waiting for? This is important! I'm losing my mind here!" Miu snooped in all of Chika's drawers, read her diary, and copied her homework. Then she went back to yelling at the clock.

When the clock didn't go any faster, Miu walked into Nobue's room. Nobue was sleeping. Miu stared at her for a while, but that wasn't too entertaining.

Finally, Miu heard the doorbell ring. Miu raced downstairs at an incredible speed and flung the door open.

Chika looked surprised. "Micchan? Where's Onee-chan? I told her to open the door for me!"

"Chi-chan!"

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh, that's right," said Chi-chan. "I forgot to tell you, I got you some-"

"Chi-chan!" Micchan interrupted. "I'm sorry!"

"Huh? For what?"

"For saying I didn't need you. I didn't want you to leave, Chi-chan."

"That's not why I left though..."

"But you were gone all day!"

"I was travelling from store to store, trying to find a rare pudding."

"Oh..."

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"I found it. They had two left."

"Hm."

"Here," Chika handed Miu some pudding.

"Eh?" said Miu.

"For you."

"For _me_?!"

"Um... yes..."

Miu gave Chika a huge hug. "Thank you so much!"

"It's just pudding, Micchan," said Chika. Miu let go of Chika and noticed that her face was a little red.

"Let's eat it right away!" said Miu.

"Really? It's kinda late. I'm surprised you're still up," said Chika.

"I'm really hungry," said Miu. "I haven't eaten anything all day."

"Why?"

"I forgot about breakfast, wasn't hungry at lunch, and slept through dinner."

"That's unusual," said Chika. "Were you sick or something?"

"Um... no..." said Miu. "Now c'mon, let's go eat some pudding!"

"Micchan..."

"What? I'm fine! Really!"

Chika looked unsure. "Did you miss me while I was gone?"

"Well... yeah!" said Miu. "I need you, Chi-chan! You're my tsukkomi, you know! It's just no fun without you around!"

"Tsukkomi?" said Chika. "What is this, an anime?"

"Duh!"

"Eh?"

"Pudding!"

"Yes, yes, pudding..."

Chika and Miu went into the kitchen. Chika grabbed spoons for the two of them. Miu grabbed chopsticks.

Chika gave Miu a look. "Micchan, you can't eat pudding with chopsticks. You need to use a spoon."

"That's for those who're too weak and unskilled to master the art of eating pudding with chopsticks!"

"Just stop it. Eat with a spoon."

"Never!"

"Do you _want_ me to hit you?" said Chika.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Is it fun or something?"

"Something like that..."

"Learn to use common sense. It's an important skill you'll need," Chika said.

"I don't need to use common sense as long as you're here to use it for me," said Miu.

"I can't do anything about your ridiculous behavior," said Chika. "I can only tell you to cut it out. But it's not like you ever listen."

"But I still need you. Everyone does."

Chika sighed. "I guess."

"So... if I must use a spoon... can I at least use a soup spoon?"

Chika narrowed her eyes. "No."

Miu smiled. "I'm not gonna cut it out."

"Cut what out?"

"Doing annoying things."

"Duh."

"But do you know why?"

"No."

Miu gave Chika a mischievous smile. "'Cause I like it when you tell me to stop."


End file.
